Orun
Background Orun is the god of the sun, fire, and watchtowers. The Unexpectables witnessed his divine form as a cosmically-scaled shisa-like creature with a long, flowing tail, and red, white, and orange fur. This divine form had one eye that was golden yellow that was the sun that shown down on the firmament below. Its other eye was dark blue, cracked, broken, and blind. Orun's body and tail are coiled around the material plane. In their vision of Orun, the party got the impression that he was an injured animal. also witnessed him dismiss Stillhavity who was little more than a speck compared to the solar-system spanning god. Solar acts as Orun's proxy and interpreter of his will, though the full nature and depth of their connection is unknown. Different Views of Orun It should be noted that followers of Orun are not a monolithic group. There are a variety of traditions from different cultures who worship the sun god in a variety of fashions and have divergent philosophies. The United Clergy of Orun is a large group, but by no means the basis for judgement of all Orun worshipers. There are non-United Clergy worshipers of Orun. They are generally liked, as they have a more relaxed disposition. They worship the sun, and try to make connections with the other clergies, unlike the United Clergy. The United Clergy refers to these priests and worshipers, as Half-Dedicated, Eclipsed, or Lazy Faithed. Not many of them exist, but they are there. According to Pilchard, Orun is not actually all that sentient, and as a result, Orun clerics and paladins "steal" his power in order to cast spells and smite enemies. The United Clergy's view appears to be quite the opposite, with Orun being sentient, and quite involved in people's, especially his follower's, lives. Named Worshipers * United Clergy of Orun - a militant sect led by Viantius Apostrophi * Audrey * Diella * Evelia * Hellina * Ragis Cade * Solly * Greckles The Legend of Sosorin and Rayfire Sosorin and Rayfire are two important figures to followers of Orun. Sosorin was an ancient red dragon, just as selfish and greedy as to be expected of his type. But according to legend, Noct the god of darkness had consumed most of the land and Rayfire, a human warrior who wanted to protect her people sought out Sosorin in an attempt to gain an ally against Noct. The legend goes that they formed a friendship and were able to turn back Noct. Orun elevated Sosorin to become one of his celestials and the once-dragon gained domain over paladins and clerics' ability to use fire magic. According to Solly's telling of the legend, Rayfire was not a paladin because there were no paladins of Orun in her era. Task has had several visions involving Sosorin and Rayfire, or at least Rayfire's armor. In his visions the dragon would demand "Who are you?" and initially Task thought he was the one addressed, but he later had a vision where he saw Rayfire standing behind him as the one being addressed. Trivia * Worshippers of Orun are required to study common, celestial, math, and the nature of light. * Slathering a symbol of Orun with ink is considered curse-worthy. * Orun temples are commonly built with lots of clear glass to allow the sunlight in. Category:Divine Beings